It is known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,053) that copolymers of carboxylic monomer such as acrylic acid and about 0.1 to 1.0 by weight of a polyalkenyl polyether crosslinker such as polyallyl sucrose are gel-like polymers which are insoluble in water and organic solvents and which, especially in the form of their salts, absorb large quantities of water or solvent with consequent many times increase in volume. Additional monomers taught by the patent as compatible with 40 to 95% by weight acrylic acid and 0.2 to 2.5% by weight polyalkenyl polyether are 4to 59% by weight methyl acrylate and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate. These polyelectrolyte polymers are useful as bodying and suspending agents in various mucilaginous and colloidal gel-like applications such as dentifrices, surgical jellies, creams and ointments, printing paste thickeners, and the like. A still unsolved problem is that most polyelectrolyte solutions decrease drastically in viscosity upon the addition of electrolytes such as sodium chloride. The prior art thickener materials are ion-sensitive and do not serve to efficiently maintain or increase the viscosities of water or organic solvent solutions containing inorganic salts such as sodium chloride even when a third monomer such as 2-ethylhexyl acrylate is included in the polymer as is suggested by the prior art patent. This property would be of great value, for instance, in thickening certain latexes, oil well drilling muds, food preparations, ionic detergents, dye pastes, cosmetic preparations, and pharmaceuticals. In some cases the problem is to thicken a solution containing a given amount of salt, as in a particular pharmaceutical recipe. In other cases it may be desired to maintain a constant viscosity level in a solution in which the amount of salt present is increasing, for example, in an automobile storage battery. My present application discloses useful copolymers of carboxylic acid polymers with acrylic esters containing 10 to 30 carbon atoms. Further improvement in these polymers and the process for making them is desired.